It's All In Your Head
by replacement
Summary: Demyx hears voices. The Organization has other problems. Existence as a Nobody is perfectly dysfunctional. Song lyrics will be included.
1. I'm the Real One

_**Demyx's POV**_

_So many voices. They're all talking to me. They're all telling me what to do. One at a time! Which one do I follow? Just make it…_

"STOP!"

"Demyx, are you alright?"

"No. I am so sick of everyone asking me that. No, okay? I am _**not**_ alright."

"You screamed."

I rolled my eyes. "I _know_ that, Roxas."

"Why then?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Saix bowed. "I am sorry to say this, My Superior, (he really didn't look at all sorry) but it's gotten worse. I'm afraid our Number IX is now talking to himself."

Xemnas turned, "He's always done that."

"Not like this, sir. He's arguing with himself."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Larxene rolled over in bed.

"Did you hear someone scream, or was I still dreaming?"

Marluxia smiled. _She fell asleep on me?!_ "It doesn't matter. It's just Water Boy having a breakdown." He moved closer. "But since you're awake anyway…"

"No, Marluxia."

He rolled back onto his side. "Fine," He muttered.

* * *

"Demyx?"

"What?!" I turned to see Namine standing there. She looked scared. _Scared of me._

"You-you dropped this." She reached out to hand me something. I looked down at it.

"My notebook…"

_Your notebook. She took it. She had it. Maybe she read it…_

"Did you look in it?"

She shook her head.

"Did you read anything in it?"

"No I swear."

"Yeah right."

_Don't believe her. She's lying to you. You can't trust the witch. You can't trust any of them. But you can trust me. _

* * *

"So, what happened?" Axel was leaning against the wall of one of the many corridors of the castle. He had heard Demyx's scream earlier. They all had. _Hell, I'll bet even Hades heard it._

Since Roxas had been the only one there at the scene, he had the 'privilege' of explaining to everyone—as best he could given the circumstances—what occurred.

"I dunno," Roxas said honestly. "I really don't have any ideas at all."

"If only we could see into Dem's head. Then maybe we could figure what's so fucked up." Axel sighed. "When I met him I knew he had issues, but I didn't have a clue how dysfunctional he really was."

"He's really messed up, huh?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "You don't even know…"

* * *

_Demyx…Demyx…_

"What do you want? Leave me alone." I stared out. It was there in the darkness. I could feel it. It was inside of me.

_Demyx…I know you hear me…I just want to talk…You can tell me anything…What's bothering you?_

"You are." I whispered.

_No, that can't be right. You weren't even thinking about me. You were thinking about them. And about what they think of __**you**__. They've seen you yelling at no one. I wonder what they'll do. Maybe you'll be locked up. I'd like to know how you'd deal with that._

I picked up my sitar and started strumming. Maybe I could drown it out. Anything to stop the voices. Any kind of distraction. Anything at all.

_You can't get me to go away that easy._

"You're not real." I muttered.

_And neither are you._

"I **am** real."

_Prove it._

"I am real." I repeated. "I can bleed."


	2. Don't Save Me

"Demyx!"

I opened my eyes. I didn't even know I was tired. I looked up; my vision was blurry.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. _When had Axel come in?_

"No," he said grimly.

I looked around at my empty, white room. The door was open. I always kept it dark; I'd forgotten what color it was. I got to my feet.

"Axel why are you here?"

He shrugged. "_Somebody_ has to watch you."

"Why take an interest _now_ Axel?"

"Demyx, that's not-" he sighed. "We've left you alone too long—your arm."

I glanced down. My right forearm was bleeding—pretty badly, actually.

"So?" I reacted calmly.

He raised his eyebrows. "So, you can't be trusted anymore."

"You guys can't trust me you mean." I countered.

"You can't trust yourself," Axel corrected, raising his voice. "How could the Organization trust you?" He stopped. "You _are_ a part of this Organization."

"No thanks," I declined, turning from him. "I'm perfectly fine—left alone. Keep it that way."

_But you're never alone._

"Huh?" I stopped cold.

"Demyx?" Axel walked behind me.

"You're still there?" I asked.

"Of course I am, Demyx," Axel retorted. "What's wrong with you?"

_I'm always here, Demyx._

"I thought I got rid of you." I whispered.

Axel was silent.

_He can't hear me,_ the voice answered. _You can. _

"How can I hear what I don't see?" It was a legitimate question.

_Just look in the mirror._

And then I was falling.

* * *

"Demyx?" Axel grabbed his wrist before he collapsed. He pulled him up and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you Demyx?"

**Prison gates won't open up for me/ On my hands and knees I'm crawling/ And oh I reach for you/ Well I'm terrified of these four walls/ These iron bars can't hold my soul in/ All I need is you**

"Demyx," Axel spoke softly. "Why won't you wake up?"

_He's so needy…_he thought. _I could tell…I didn't know it ran so deep…_

_I…have no choice now. _

* * *

"…You were right to alert me, Axel." The Superior was saying. "Precautions must be taken…"

"Hunh?" I felt sedated somehow…

"He's coming around." _Whose voice was that? Wait…Zexion?_

"Demyx are you able?" I lifted my head slowly.

"Is that a rhetorical question, Superior?"

"Yep," Axel remarked. "He's back."

"For the time being." I conceded. I pulled myself to a standing position.

Xemnas didn't look amused. "Follow," he directed.

Outwardly I retained my composure; I was nervous. Looking to my peers I sought any clue. Axel's expression was grim; Zexion hinted nothing. I felt like I was wandering to my end.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me/ With these broken wings I'm falling/ And all I see is you/ These city walls ain't got no love for me/ I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story/ And oh I scream for you**

_Thanks a lot Axel, you backstabbing asshole._

* * *

**_The lyrics are from "Savin me" by Nickelback._**


End file.
